detention
by kimco
Summary: High school AU. Enjolras gets caught spray painting on school grounds and is sent to detention. At detention he meets Combeferre, Grantaire, Eponine, Marius, Cosette, Joly and Courfeyrac for the first time. "So how did you end up in detention?" TEMPORARY HIATUS! I promise to return to this, don't worry
1. Detention mates

**Summary: High school AU. Enjolras gets caught spray painting on school grounds and is sent to detention. At detention he meets Combeferre, Grantaire, Eponine, Marius, Cosette, Joly and Courfeyrac for the first time. "So how did you end up in detention?"**

"Julian Enjolras!" Called the head master, Javert. Oh shit. "Detention!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

I've never got detention before in my whole life. Well, guess that perfect record is over. I sat at a desk next to some brunette. I don't really know any of the other kids in school because I'm too busy trying to change the world.

I look around at the other kids in detention. There's a blonde girl at the back sitting next to a skinny brown haired boy, a curly haired boy I always see drinking on school grounds, a blonde boy reading a text book, a brown haired boy who looked bored out of his mind and the shaggy haired boy sitting next to me. As soon as Javert was busying himself with his work everyone started little whispers of conversations. "Hey, new kid. What's your name again?" The Brunette asked me.

"Enjolras."

"Name's Eponine. Haven't seen you in detention before."

"Salutations detention bitches." The curly haired boy joined our conversation and took a seat next to Eponine, "what's with the new kid?"

"Enjolras this is my bitch of a friend Grantaire. He's an alcoholic."

Grantaire frowned, "I can quit when I like thank you very much." I don't even know the man but even I know that's a lie. "So, how did you guys end up in detention?"

They both looked at me, "I spry painted Vive La France on the side of the school building." Grantaire and Eponine giggled, getting a shush from Javert. "How did you get in?"

Eponine rolled her eyes, "It's all Combeferres' fault."

Suddenly the shaggy haired boy jumped into the conversation, "It was not! It was so your fault!"

"Will you bitches just stop complaining and tell the fucking story?!" Grantaire said.

**~how Eponine and Combeferre got detention~**

eight o'clock that day

Eponine rushed over carrying Gavroche and pulling Azelma down the school hall towards Combeferre. "Combeferre I need your help man! Mum was supposed to take Azelma and Gav to school but she slept in and I got to get Gav to school because it's like thirty minutes away. Can you look after Azelma until I get back?"

"Really?" Combeferre moaned taking Azelma and putting her on a chair. "I've got a lesson at eight thirty so you'd better be back by then!"

Eponine smiled, "Thanks!" She dashed down the hall and out the door. Combeferre looked back at the chair to find it empty.

Combeferres POV

HOLY SHIT I LOST A FRIKIN CHILD! What am I supposed to do? I dashed down the hall shouting for Azelma. I saw her go up the stairs. I rush up the stairs and see Grantaire surfing down the banister the opposite way being chased by a group of teachers. I don't ask what's happening, I just keep following Azelma.

I see Azelma go into a classroom were a lecture is being held. I chase after. I see her jump onto the tables and students start screaming. She starts throwing peoples work sheets in the air.

"Young girl what are you doing?! Combeferre does this child belong to you?!" The teacher screamed.

I bit my lip, "Um…no?"

"Detention!"

**~And that is how they got detention~**

"Then Mr Tattle tale told the teacher that Azelma is my sister and so she gave me detention aswell." Eponine sighed.

"Taire, why were you being chased by teachers?" Combeferre asked

Grantaire smirked, "Funny story."

**~How Grantaire got detention~**

Grantaire was on his phone texting Eponine:

R:I'm bored

R: I'm bored

R: I'm bored

Ep: FOR GODS SAKE TAIRE I'M DRIVING

R: But I'm boooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeee ddddd

Ep: Go do something to entertain yourself then

That was not the right thing to say Eponine.

Grantaire decided to entertain himself in the staff room before anyone else was there. Grantaire swapped the sugar for salt in the tea machine and spiked the coffee machine with the strongest vodka he could find. He set all the home screens on the computers to porn sights. He put super glue on the door knob and chairs. He put tacks on the chairs. He put buckets of water above the doors. He did so many pranks. Unfortunately he forgot to get rid of the security cameras.

**~And that is how Grantaire got detention~**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To be continued (maybe)**

**This is a taster to see whether I should continue or not**

**Love Lilly :)**


	2. you got detention?

**I know this is like the shortest chapter ever and I'm so sorry :( Promise next time it will be much longer!**

"What'd I tell you about always checking security cameras you doughnut!" Eponine said.

"It's pretty funny though right?" Grantaire said with a smile. Eponine didn't reply but she smiled.

Marius decided to join the conversation, "What's going on here?" He said taking a seat down next to the guys.

"Telling stories about how we got in detention." Enjolras said, "Care to share?"

Marius turned a bit red, "Come on Marius, spill the beans!" Grantaire said.

Marius called Cosette over, "We both got in detention for this."

_How Marius and Cosette got detention_

Marius and Cosette had got to school earlier that day. "We've got like half an hour till school starts. What do you want to do?" Cosette asked.

Marius shrugged, "Make out in the supply closet?" Cosette giggled. They both walked over to the closet closing the door behind them. Well, at least they thought they did until they heard Javerts voice behind them say, "What an earth are you two doing?"

Marius broke off from Cosette and said, "Oh, shit…"

"Detention!"

_And that is how Marius and Cosette got detention_

Grantaire laughed hysterically. Eponine was trying to compress the laughter but then fell off her seat getting a shush from Javert. Enjolras had his hand on his mouth to stop the giggles. "You got detention for making out in a supply closet?"

Marius nodded, embarrassed, "Hey well at least you had fun." Grantaire said jokily patting Marius on the back. "The weird thing is that it was your idea." Eponine said.

"I told you we should have just gone to the bathroom." Cosette said.

"Actually you didn't say that!" Marius said. Cosette flicked Marius on the ear, "Ouch!" He said.

"Moving on," Cosette said, "I want to know how the teacher's pet got detention. Care to explain Joly?"

Joly sighed.

_How Joly got detention_

Joly had snuck into school early and was in the science lab. He was doing a science experiment by mixing two chemicals together to find a reaction. One of the tests he did had lit a slight flame. Joly, being the idiot he was, accidently knocked over the flame setting fire to his text book. Eventually the fire lit a whole desk. Joly put the fire out with the fire extinguisher filling the room with foam. When the teacher got in there was only one word to be said.

"Detention!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry this is so short! I just felt like I needed to post more though just to prove that I haven't given up on this story. Just an FYI there are five chapters left to go. One more is at detention and the rest is how they got**** each other ****in detention for the second time. You'll understand when I write it.**


End file.
